Snuff it
by tehRAWRdeRAWR
Summary: Bucket List buhk-it list bʌkɪt lɪst A list of things to do before you die. Comes from the term "kicked the bucket". slight Red mist/oc. WARNING: violence, suicide, harsh language, mention of sexual acts, drug use, etc. ON HIATUS!
1. to snuff, or not to snuff

Dear who finds me,

You would think any girl of my age of 15 would want a normal life, not me. I want exitment, mystery, and a boyfriend who drives a Volkswagen and reads comic books. But that's not what I got, I have the same day repeating over and over in my head, every nook and crany in my room I know about, and I don't have a single person gauging their eyes out for me. its really annoying to be unwanted. But what the hell am I supposed to do? I'm just 5'5, 101 lbs, black hair, blue eyes, asian-ish bitch; Lili Brown In the most generic town ever, Bronxville, NY.

Bye,

Lili"

The ink on the crappy note book paper wasn't drying fast enough.

"dammit" I muttered. No, the paper wasn't tear stained and written with blood. And yes, it is a suicide note. I'm giving up. I don't hate myself, I just hate life. The nuce made out of one of dads old ties was itching my neck and I was getting impatent. Sounds of R.E.M. clouded my room, I always said that was the last thing I wanted to hear before I snuffed it. "adios" i stepped off the bed.

~plink~

an email? I was just about to kill myself and you send me an email, very mature mom. Luckily I saved myself with my left big toe, or I wouldn't have been a Lili anymore. Lightly shifting the nuce off my neck, I realized it was another forward message. It plainly stated.

"FORWARD TO 150 PEOPLE IN 5 MIN, AND KICK ASS WILL VISIT YOU TONITE!!!! TOTALLY TRUE"

pff, yea right… whos kick ass? I typed it in the google bar, holy shit. 500,000,000,000 hits. Pretty much some guy dressed up as a super hero kicking ass, literally. Shit, that's pretty fucking cool. Woah, it was posted a month ago. Atleast I missed the hype. Hype is the bain of my existence, the venom to my spider man, the yoko to my beatles, and the Level 80 gnome to my Thunderbluff.

At that second, I had an epiphany. Everything was clear. I grabbed my bucket list and flipped it over. There was one uncrossed, "be a super hero".

I still have one thing before I kick it.


	2. taking candy from a 6'8 buff guy

I inhaled one deep breath before entering dads room. He died last year and its still hard for me to go in his room. The smell of his cologne and heavy dust clogged my nostrils.

"come on lili, remember why you came in here" sliding open the closet, I found his bullet proof suit, some guns, and a knife. But in my overly right-brained head, it wasn't cool enough.

Running back to my room, I grabbed my horizontal striped onesie from like 6th grade. I put that on first, then the bullet-proof vest, and some steel toe combat boots. Now I was starting to look cool. Putting my hair into pigtails, and tieing a scarf around my face to hide my identity. As a last minute thing, I put the gun holisters around my shoulders and thighs, and strapped a double barrel shot gun to my back. Since of my birth defect of not having any finger prints, I just put on some fingerless motorcycle gloves.

For the first few weeks, I was just strength training and such. Mostly because I was slow as hell and I needed a way to escape the scene. The next two weeks were only to practice jumping over from one building to the next, and believe me that's some hard shit to pull off.

Some how I couldn't think of a name. it started with blue, then blue cross, then blue bitch, blue killer, killer blue, and ending with killer bitch. Pretty simple, and pretty bad-ass.

~2 days later~

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That's all that went through my head. Why couldn't I have seen this coming. I mean there was 3 overly muscled guys, beating up on a 5'5 101 lbs comic nerd. God how could I be so stupid.

One of the thugs kicked me in the ovary, the other slammed his elbow into my face. I got enough time to bite one hard in the neck. He screamed in agony as I tore off a chunk of flesh. The blood tasted so good right then. Thug number one kicked me in the face as thug number two was still screaming. I grabbed thug number one's foot and twisted it backwards, hearing the crunch of the bone. Quickly, I pulled out my shotgun and shot a hole in number three's face, then another one in number one's balls. Switching over to a knife I slit number two's throat, saving number one for last. I shoved the barrel of my shot gun in his mouth.

"say please" his screams were muffled "I can't hear you" pulling the trigger.

I panted hard, then slid against the wall.

"fuck me" just about to face palm expecially hard, I notice my nose was broken. "one, two, three" I snapped it in to place. God damn it hurt, but atleast I could breath correctly again. "I want tacos"


End file.
